Un parfum de regrets
by lysemma
Summary: Des cartons, partout. Plus rien sur les meubles, sur les murs. Durant toute la nuit, elle avait emballé ses affaires, ses souvenirs, et enfermé avec sa nouvelle vie ici, en Amérique." - Suite directe au 5x18. Pas de spoilers. One-shot


Auteur : lysemma.

Disclaimers : Pas à moi.

Spoilers : Aucun.

Résumé : _Des cartons, partout. Plus rien sur les meubles, sur les murs. Durant toute la nuit, elle avait emballé ses affaires, ses souvenirs, et enfermé avec sa nouvelle vie ici, en Amérique. _

Suite directe à l'épisode Judgement Day (5x18). [one-shot].

Note de l'auteur : Première fic sur NCIS rédigée il y a des mois de ça, peu après le visionnage du dernier épisode de la saison cinq. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de publier un truc, et puisque je suis en panne pour House M.D. en ce moment… Etant donné que je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur cette série, j'espère ne pas trop être « out of character ».

* * *

_Un parfum de regrets._

Assise sur la rambarde de son balcon, Ziva regardait le soleil se lever sur Washington.

_Une dernière fois_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Instinctivement, ses yeux balayèrent l'intérieur de l'appartement, désormais illuminé par la douce clarté d'un matin de printemps. Des cartons, partout. Plus rien sur les meubles, sur les murs. Durant toute la nuit, elle avait emballé ses affaires, ses souvenirs, et enfermé avec sa nouvelle vie ici, en Amérique. Ca aussi ne serait plus qu'une vague réminiscence bientôt.

Elle soupira, pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait quitter. Ziva n'était pas le genre de femme à voir la vie en rose - elle avait trop de fois pu apercevoir la laideur et l'horreur de leur monde pour ça. Ainsi, elle se doutait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Mais pas déjà. Pas de cette façon. Et elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi dur.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Retrouver une existence dont elle ne voulait plus. Reprendre ce jeu malsain du chat et de la souris avec la mort.

L'Israël restait son pays d'origine, ses racines. Mais il représentait aussi la douleur, le deuil. Les pires années de son existence. Les Etats-Unis, sa deuxième chance. Désormais perdue.

Et inévitablement, son esprit s'égara vers eux. Ceux qui représentaient le ciment de cet univers qu'elle s'était construit. Une mère et une sœur assassinées, un frère qu'elle-même avait tué, un père distant et incapable d'éprouver une quelconque affection pour ses enfants, sa seule reconnaissance s'acquérant grâce aux succès de missions périlleuses… Elle n'avait plus de famille à proprement parler. Avant. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle devait abandonner celle qu'elle avait choisie.

Ziva secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas ressasser tout ça mais faire face, comme toujours. La mort de son amie était suffisamment dure à avaler, inutile qu'elle en rajoute une couche en se lamentant. Ce serait dur et douloureux, mais elle y arriverait.

Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement à moitié vide. S'arrachant à sa contemplation du ciel, elle se redressa. Le contact de ses pieds nus avec le carrelage la fit frissonner. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que la boule d'amertume qui enflait dans sa gorge n'avait toujours pas disparue depuis la veille.

Tony retira ses lunettes de soleil quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant. Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle connaissait précisément la raison de sa présence ici.

« Salut Ziva, articula-t-il finalement.

- Salut Tony, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Entre. »

Il obéit et pénétra dans l'appartement. Ses yeux parcoururent le salon, envahi par les cartons.

« Tu as déjà fait tes bagages ?

- Pas le choix. Je dois être au QG du Mossad demain. »

Tony hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Le silence les enveloppa. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Tout ça était si soudain, presque irréel, qu'ils ne parvenaient à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées.

« Tu as été voir les autres ?, finit par demander Ziva.

- J'en viens. Gibbs a passé la nuit à boire du bourbon en compagnie de Ducky, et McGee à consoler Abby. »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Tout ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant, mais le fait de savoir que son départ et celui de Tony affectaient le reste de l'équipe la touchait.

« Mon avion part dans trois heures, et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, lâcha DiNozzo.

- Moi non plus. », murmura-t-elle, lasse.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Tony soupira.

« Tu sais, j'ai horreur des adieux, et j'ai le sentiment que toi aussi alors… »

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi Ziva David. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera un de ces jours. »

Elle ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle.

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire, puis il se retourna et partit en direction de la porte. La jeune femme quant à elle resta clouée sur place. Son départ marquait le début de la fin. Et elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si douloureux de le voir s'en aller. Pas à ce point. En même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, qu'ils mettaient chaque jour leur vie entre les mains de l'autre, qu'ils entretenaient une complicité particulière, et leurs adieux se réduisaient à ça… Mais que dire dans une telle situation, à part se cacher derrière des mensonges, pour se rassurer, se donner du courage ? Comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, n'était qu'une mascarade. Elle aurait voulu y croire elle aussi.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte, mais la referma aussitôt. Sa main resta sur la poignée un moment, comme s'il hésitait. Puis il fit volte-face et revint vers elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans attendre que son esprit n'ait le temps de l'en dissuader, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme un besoin irrépressible. Une dernière volonté.

La seule réaction de Ziva fut d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son ex-partenaire et de répondre avec ferveur à son baiser. Car aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de lui, de le sentir auprès d'elle pour un instant encore. Elle voulait goûter au fruit défendu, juste une fois. Evacuer enfin toute la tension et tout le désir accumulés entre eux au fil des années.

_Et oublier._

Alors ils s'abandonnèrent dans leur étreinte. Effacèrent de leurs mémoires les règles et les barrières pour se contenter de vivre enfin, sans penser aux désillusions et douleurs à venir.

_________________________

Ziva regardait le plafond sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Nostalgique avant l'heure. L'amertume succédait au délice. Tony tourna la tête vers elle puis fit jouer entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Il faut que je m'en aille. »

Sa voix raisonna étrangement dans la pièce.

« Je sais. »

Il soupira, effleura son épaule une dernière fois, puis se leva et entreprit de se rhabiller. Malgré son humeur morose, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le voyant batailler avec son jean. Tony réalisa alors qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre rire plus souvent.

Une fois décemment vêtu, il se tourna vers elle.

« Je t'accompagne », dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle l'escorta donc silencieusement jusqu'à la porte avec, pour unique vêtement, une légère robe de chambre n'ayant pas encore trouvée sa place au fond d'une valise.

« Et ben, cette fois c'est la bonne. »

Tony lui sourit pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation. Raté.

« Bon courage pour la suite Tony. Et essaie de ne pas faire tourner en bourriche les autres membres de l'équipage, ils risqueraient de te jeter par-dessus bord… »

DiNozzo rit franchement cette fois.

« En bourrique Ziva, pas en bourriche ! »

L'amusement qui s'était peint sur leurs visages disparut bien vite lorsqu'ils songèrent qu'ils ne pourraient plus se chamailler à propos des problèmes de vocabulaire de la jeune femme à l'avenir.

Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, quelques secondes encore, puis Tony déposa un baiser sur son front avec douceur. Et il murmura à son oreille :

« Sois prudente Ziva. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il caressa sa joue puis cette fois, tourna les talons pour de bon, laissant flotter derrière lui un parfum de regrets.

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout ! Maintenant que vous en êtes-là, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review au passage, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… ^^ _


End file.
